In practice, needles used to prick a finger to draw a blood sample for medical purposes are held in the medical technician's hand while pricking a finger to draw blood. This is effective for drawing blood, but this subjects the technician to accidentally sticking of her own finger or another part of the hand or arm. If the accidental pricking is done prior to drawing blood from another person, no great harm results. However, if the technician pricks herself after drawing a blood sample from another person, the technician is subjected any diseases that the other person may have. This is not an acceptable event, particularly in the present time when diseases such as AIDs is becoming more common.